Para Sempre
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: “Ela é sua agora, Draco.” “Não, Virgínia, ela é nossa...eu te amo...para sempre...” “É o nosso sempre, meu amor, cuide bem dela.” ShortFic DG.


**Sinopse**

"Ela é sua agora, Draco." - "Não, Virgínia, ela é nossa...eu te amo...para sempre..." - "É o _nosso_ sempre, meu amor, cuide bem dela." ShortFic DG.

**PARA SEMPRE**

Draco – Gina

Drama/Romance

Ele ficou de pé sobre a rocha, de frente para o horizonte, observando o mar revolto daquele fim de tarde. O sol se punha divinamente ao fundo, mostrando um final de cores alaranjadas tocando a linha distante do mar e demonstrando o crepúsculo frio que cobria a noite.

Abriu os braços, jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou que a brisa o tocasse e brincasse com seus cabelos e suas roupas. A sensação era indescritível...maravilhosa, e dava-lhe a impressão de que estava voando alto.

Riu sozinho, passando as mãos pelo rosto, sentindo algumas gotas caírem sobre o seu corpo, indicando a chuva iminente. O mar ficou ainda mais revolto quando a brisa começou a soprar forte e a chuva aumentou. As ondas batiam na rocha em que ele estava, ricocheteando de volta ao mar, mas não sem molhá-lo. Ele não se importou. A sensação ainda assim era boa.

A chuva não demorou mais que alguns minutos. Assim que o céu mostrou-se limpo, sem qualquer vestígio de nuvens negras, a lua apareceu, bela e imponente, a brisa tornou-se novamente fria e agradável, o mar ficou calmo e mostrou a lua refletida em suas águas escuras. A visão era bela.

Seu corpo estava molhado, mas ele não se importava com os cabelos grudando na testa e muito menos com as roupas, agora transparentes por serem brancas, colando ao seu corpo.

Sentou-se na rocha, agarrou-se aos joelhos e ficou observando o horizonte novamente, preso aos seus próprios pensamentos, dominado por suas iminentes tristezas. Não queria jamais que aquele dia chegasse, mas era inevitável.

Muito tempo depois alguém aproximou-se dele e colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro. Ele não deu atenção e, por isso, não se moveu. Continuou olhando atentamente para o horizonte, compenetrado demais.

"Não é justo você fazer assim."

"O que você entende sobre justiça?- ele perguntou, arisco, ainda sem se virar- Também não é justo nada disso."

"Mas ela não merece isso de você e você sabe bem disso. Não me importaria se estivesse sendo injusto comigo, nunca me importei mesmo. Mas não se trata de mim. Trata-se da sua mulher e da sua filha, Malfoy!"

Draco levantou-se depressa e virou-se para o homem, agarrando-o pelo colarinho da camisa e erguendo-o alguns centímetros do chão. Draco olhou para ele com raiva e, segundos depois, soltou-o.

"Não é justo com ela. Também não é justo comigo, Potter! Você tem noção do que está acontecendo? Eu simplesmente não saberia o que fazer se a Virgínia não estivesse mais ao meu lado...ela é...ela é...a minha...vida...e agora acontece isso."

"Ainda não aconteceu, Malfoy, e é bom que você esteja com ela caso aconteça. Ela gostaria que você estivesse. Aliás, se você quiser saber, ela está esperando por você. VOCÊ PROMETEU PRA ELA, SEU IDIOTA!"

Draco olhou atentamente para Harry e finalmente percebeu que o que ele falava era a mais pura verdade. Não poderia abandonar a mulher de sua vida num momento tão importante quanto esse. E, principalmente, não poderia perder talvez a última chance que teria de estar ao lado dela.

Ele correu em direção à casa, afim de trocar de roupa, e em seguida aparatou diretamente no hospital.

"Onde ela está?- perguntou a Molly Weasley, sua sogra. A mulher apontou para uma porta mais à frente."

Ele entrou rapidamente e viu Gina frágil na cama de hospital, sendo assistida por dois médicos e um enfermeiro. Ela mostrava uma expressão de extrema dor, e soltou um agudo berro em seguida. Draco parou ao lado da cama, assim que mais dois enfermeiros entraram rapidamente no quarto e enfiaram-lhe uma bata azul ao corpo, sapatos de tecido, touca, máscara e luvas.

"Você é o marido dela?- o médico perguntou."

"Não, o amante...- ele respondeu impaciente- Claro que sou."

Draco olhou para Gina e segurou a mão dela. A mulher apertou com força a mão do marido, fazendo-o morder os lábios para não gritar.

"FAÇAM A DOR PARAR! DROGAS, POR FAVOR!- ela gritou, olhando feio para o médico."

"Pode acalmar a sua amante, senhor? Pelo menos até que o marido dela chegue?- o médico pediu, vendo a cara também de dor de Draco, por causa de sua mão estrangulada, e a falta de reação dele diante da situação."

"Amor...acalme-se- ele tentou- minha mão..."

"Sala de cirurgia, doutor."

"Draco...fica comigo...- ela praticamente implorou quando começaram a mover a maca dela."

"Doutor...- ele pediu."

"Acompanhe-nos."

A maca de Gina foi levada diretamente para a sala de cirurgia. Draco acompanhou-a, sempre segurando a mão dela, tentando fazê-la se acalmar. Nem mesmo lembrava-se da dor que sentia na mão estrangulada. Só queria saber que sua mulher estava bem e que sua filha ficaria bem, e ambas estariam bem no final.

"Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda, mocinha.- o médico falou- preciso que você ponha o máximo de força que puder para que sua menininha saia...está bem?"

Gina acenou em confirmação e começou a forçar. Sem perceber, apertou ainda mais a mão de Draco, que já nem sentia mais a circulação normal em seus dedos dormentes. Não se importou. A sensação era...

Ele pensou um pouco. Não conseguiu definir o que sentia. Era um misto de euforismo, medo, excitação, felicidade, tristeza...tudo muito intenso...e as borboletas em seu estômago estavam frenéticas, a adrenalina de seu corpo estava alta...

Até que Gina parou de forçar e olhou para Draco. Ele viu no olhar da mulher um brilho de felicidade imensa, como se tudo o que fizera até ali não tivesse muito valor diante daquela situação em que se encontravam. Era um brilho de esperança...e ele não quis acreditar, um brilho de...adeus.

"Cuida bem dela por mim, meu amor...- ela sussurrou, encontrando forças para puxá-lo para um beijo delicado- eu te amo...para sempre..."

Draco viu Gina fechar os olhos e sorrir. O sorriso mais belo que ele alguma vez já vira em seu rosto, o mais feliz, o mais encantador, o que fizera sua vida valer à pena até ali. No segundo seguinte, ouviu-se um sinal insistente ecoar pela sala, alto, muito parecido com um sinal de telefone, mas muito mais irritante e doloroso.

"Doutor, o coração!- uma das enfermeiras falou e Draco sentiu o seu próprio coração parar de bater por alguns segundos."

"Tirem ele daqui!"

"NÃO! EU QUERO FICAR! VIRGÍNIA...- dois enfermeiros altos e fortes agarraram Draco um de cada lado e tiraram-no dali depois de muita relutância por parte dele."

Trancaram a porta da sala de cirurgia, mas mesmo assim Draco continuou batendo, querendo entrar. Tentou durante vários minutos, mas nada adiantava. Encostou-se na porta e escorregou até o chão. Agarrou-se aos joelhos e escondeu o rosto nos braços. Estava tremendo, com medo, e chorando. Seu coração doía, como se aos poucos sua vida fosse sendo tirada dele. Foi então que, bem ao longe, ele ouviu um choro de bebê, fino e histérico, clamando por vida. A porta se abriu e o enfermeiro mandou que Draco entrasse novamente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

O sinal irritante continuou por vários minutos. O médico puxou a varinha e apontou para o peito de Gina, desacordada na cama.

"_Choque!_- o corpo dela tremeu três vezes seguidas. O sinal continuava- _Intensive!_- o corpo dela vibrou mais três vezes, de um modo violento. Um fino sinal inconstante se mostrou- Vamos lá, mocinha...- _Enervate!_"

"Minha filha...- ouviu-se a voz fraca de Gina e os olhos dela abriram-se- por favor...minha filha..."

"Falta pouco agora, Virgínia...ajude-me só mais um pouco...- a mulher forçou um pouco mais, o bastante para que o pequeno bebê saísse."

O choro era forte, estridente e cheio de vida. O médico colocou a pequena nos braços da mãe e Virgínia sorriu para a filha, pegando na mãozinha dela, sentindo seu bebezinho tão perto de si. Instantes depois sentiu Draco perto dela, aproximando seu rosto do dela e vendo a sua filha.

"Ela é sua agora, Draco- Virgínia falou. Draco beijou-a uma última vez, com certa ansiedade e muito, muito medo de perdê-la."

"Não, Virgínia, ela é nossa...- a mulher sorriu carinhosamente para ele- eu te amo...para sempre...- ele continuou, vendo a mulher fechar os olhos pela segunda vez naquela noite."

"É o _nosso_ sempre, meu amor, cuide bem dela- e novamente o sinal constante e irritante começou a ecoar."

Uma enfermeira tirou a menina dos braços de Gina e levou-a para uma encubadora do outro lado da sala. Novamente os dois enfermeiros tiraram Draco da sala, sem que, dessa vez, ele oferecesse qualquer resistência. Mais uma vez ele sentiu sua vida ser tirada dele lentamente...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ela vai ficar bem?- ele perguntou num sussurro fraco para o médico, que acabara de sair da sala de cirurgia."

"Nós não sabemos, ela está em observação, em coma. Vamos tentar de tudo.- ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos e depois se levantou.- Não quer saber da sua filha?- Draco, aparentemente, não ouviu o que o médico falara."

Ele dirigiu-se para a sala de espera, onde provavelmente todos da família Weasley estariam. Assim que apareceu todos o bombardearam com perguntas e ele limitou-se a ficar calado, sem dar atenção a ninguém.

Sentou-se no banco mais afastado e refugiou-se em seu próprio mundo, seus próprios pensamentos, suas próprias lembranças.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_"Sabe o que eu acho?- ela perguntou, com a voz firme. Cruzou os braços e sentou-se no parapeito da janela, de frente para ele, que estava sentado numa cadeira e com os pés em cima da mesa."_

_"O quê?- ele não demonstrou interesse. Cruzou os braços acima da cabeça e apoiou-a, ficando numa posição ainda mais displicente."_

_"Que você é um menino muito mimado que só age como você age para chamar a atenção dos outros.- ele riu, ironicamente. Tirou os pés da mesa e levantou-se, olhando para ela."_

_"E sabe o que eu acho, Weasley?"_

_"O que, Malfoy?"_

_"Que você é uma menininha bobinha e inocente que vive correndo atrás do Potter, sem saber que tem outros garotos muito mais interessantes na escola e que teve a infelicidade e a burrice de nos trancar nessa sala quando fechou a porta que não abre por dentro."_

_"Eu já pedi desculpas, ok?- ela defendeu-se- E quanto aos garotos mais interessantes que o Harry, você estava falando de você?"_

_"Possivelmente.- ele aproximou-se, com os olhos estreitos e maliciosos. Ela riu."_

_"É? Então prove, com um gesto, que você é mais interessante que o Har...- ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Draco avançou contra ela, capturando seus lábios no beijo mais envolvente que ela já recebera."_

_Era um misto de desejo e erotismo, ao mesmo tempo que, estranhamente, envolvia certo respeito e distância. A boca dele envolvia toda a sua, e sua língua explorava a sua boca de um jeito singular, procurando sentir ao máximo o prazer que apenas um beijo poderia proporcionar._

_As mãos dele eram ágeis ao passearem da cintura até o pescoço e seus dedos enroscarem-se nos cabelos ruivos e longos da garota. Ele tinha que admitir que beijá-la era espetacular e o cheiro dela era viciante._

_Ele levou os lábios ao pescoço dela, deixando uma marca avermelhada ali, fazendo-a suspirar e gemer ao seu ouvido. Draco afastou-se._

_"Isso foi um gemido?- ela olhou-o de uma forma mortal e empurrou-o com agressividade. Ele, por sua vez, mostrou um fino e sarcástico sorriso. O brilho malicioso em seus olhos apenas aumentou."_

_"Idiota!"_

_"Sabe, Weasley, eu menti quando disse que você era bobinha. Com esse beijo...você jamais seria bobinha...ou inocente...- foi a vez dela sorrir e aproximar-se perigosamente."_

_Gina parou a alguns milímetros do rosto dele. Ergueu a mão e passou delicadamente os dedos pelo rosto dele, pelos lábios, enroscando os dedos no cabelo loiro e macio dele, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e aproveitar o toque. _

_Deu um beijo delicado nos lábios dele, e dirigiu os seus lábios para o pescoço. As mãos saíram dos cabelos e foram para nuca, desceram e pararam no peito, sentindo o coração acelerado dele. Desceram um pouco mais, passando pela barriga e parando no cós da calça. Ela segurou a blusa dele e puxou-a para fora da calça, tendo acesso à barriga dele por baixo do tecido._

_Depositou um beijo no pescoço dele enquanto suas mãos subiam pelo tórax, por baixo da camisa. O toque dela era gentil e ousado. As mãos dela eram frias, contrastando com a pele dele, que àquela altura já estava muito quente._

_Ele não resistiu quando a unha dela arranhou o seu peito e gemeu baixinho. Ela mostrou um sorriso fino e tão ou mais sarcástico que o dele e afastou-se._

_"Isso foi um gemido?"_

_Draco ficou sem reação. Pela primeira vez Draco Malfoy não sabia o que fazer ou falar diante daquela situação. Nunca nenhuma garota o deixara naquele estado de evidente excitação, e tão humilhante._

_"Eu acho melhor você acalmá-lo um pouco antes de sair, Draco!- ela fez questão de frisar o nome dele e, assim que passou por ele rumo à porta, deu um tapinha em seu rosto e um último selinho, além de piscar-lhe divertida o olho- Alohomora!- ela levou a mão à maçaneta e girou-a, fazendo a porta se abrir, deixando Draco embasbacado- Você me deve dez galeões, Luna, eu ganhei a aposta!"_

_Draco viu dois alhos grandes e azuis aparecerem detrás da porta. Ele reconheceu a garota loira como sendo a patética Luna Lovegood, embora naquela situação, ele parecesse bem mais patético. A garota analisou-o de cima a baixo, parando os olhos num ponto estratégico de seu corpo, fazendo-o corar. Não, aquela situação não poderia se tornar mais constrangedora._

_"Gi...- os olhos castanhos de Gina postaram-se ao lado dos de Luna- você fez mesmo isso?- e apontou para Draco, ainda sem reação."_

_"Bem, não tem mais ninguém aqui...e eu acho que na minha frente ele não faria isso sozinho...- ela deu de ombros e saiu- e você ainda me deve dez galeões..."_

_"O quê?- Luna sumiu também, mas Draco ainda ouviu a garota falar- Eu pago trinta galeões pelo que eu acabei de ver...o Malfoy...constrangido por causa de uma Weasley...que piada! Que história!"_

_Sim, definitivamente a situação ficou ainda mais constrangedora._

_"(...)"_

_Era incrível como aquela garota Weasley tinha tanto controle sobre ele. Draco não conseguia se controlar muito bem quando estava com ela. Cada toque dela valia mais de mil toques de outras meninas com quem já estivera. Era incrivelmente melhor, mais excitante e alucinante._

_Fazia quase um ano que ficava com ela, apenas ela, pois nenhuma outra o satisfazia com sexo como ela o satisfazia com apenas beijos e toques._

_"Eu amo você...- ele deixou escapar certa vez, fazendo-a ficar em choque, sem reação."_

_"Como é?"_

_"Isso o que você ouviu. Eu te amo. Não dá mais para eu evitar isso, Weasley...Virgínia...o que seja...não posso, simplesmente não posso. É horrível admitir isso sendo um Malfoy, é humilhante o modo como você me controla, como você me faz ficar à sua mercê com um simples gesto, um único beijo e eu sou capaz de fazer tudo por você...é aterrorizante a idéia de estar apaixonado por uma Weasley..."_

_"Mas você foi forte o suficiente para admitir isso. Bonito da sua parte, ao menos aprendeu alguma coisa.- ela falou com seriedade e certa frieza."_

_"É só isso o que você fala? Depois de eu ter me rebaixado a nada na sua frente e ter dito que te amava...você só fala que é bonito da minha parte?"_

_"Draco, não há meios de ficarmos juntos..."_

_"Escondidos, eu não me importo. Eu reconheço que eu não posso mais ficar sem você, sem seus beijos...ou eu ficarei louco...- ela sorriu para ele."_

_"Eu estaria mentindo se não te dissesse a mesma coisa- ele franziu o cenho- estaria mentindo para mim mesma se eu dissesse que não te amo...porque eu amo...de algum modo...mas você tem que entender, Draco, que jamais seria possível ficarmos juntos para sempre."_

_"É por causa da sua família? Da minha? Do meu pai? Da sociedade? Fujamos então."_

_"Não, Draco...não é por isso..."_

_"Então por quê?"_

_"Porque eu não vou viver para sempre. Porque eu não sei se estarei aqui daqui dez anos, daqui um mês ou mesmo amanhã. Eu não sei quando eu não estarei mais aqui, Draco"_

_"Ninguém sabe, Virgínia."_

_"Você não entende.- ela virou-se de costas para ele."_

_"O que eu não entendo?- ele segurou o braço dela e virou-a para si, vendo o rosto dela já molhado com lágrimas."_

_"Não entende que eu posso morrer a qualquer hora, Draco, e você sofreria por mim. Não quero que sofra. Não quero que ninguém sofra por causa de uma doença idiota. Eu já me conformei, não há mais nada o que fazer."_

_Draco sentiu sua cabeça rodar e, de repente, vários pensamentos o invadiram. Várias lembranças, várias informações de uma vez só. Várias escolhas e outras tantas saídas. Agora ele tinha apenas duas escolhas: ficar ao lado de Gina para sempre ou simplesmente acatar o desejo das palavras dela e sair da vida dela para sempre. Restava apenas escolher o melhor 'para sempre' para seguir._

_Ele aproximou-se da garota e entrelaçou os dedos aos dela. Sorriu e juntou sua testa com a dela, e também os narizes. Olhou atentamente nos olhos castanhos e tão vivos de Gina e viu a sua escolha estampada no sorriso encantado da garota._

_"Eu sei que as suas palavras não são o desejo do seu coração, Virgínia, e é por isso que eu faço a minha escolha de ficar ao seu lado para sempre...- então ele consertou- para todo o seu sempre, ou o nosso sempre, o sempre que vier primeiro. Eu prometo que estarei ao seu lado, Virgínia."_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_"Eu estou grávida, Draco...- ela falou, sentindo o corpo dele abraçado ao seu."_

_"Você...está falando sério?- ele perguntou, com a voz embargada, mas visivelmente feliz."_

_"Mais do que nunca.- ele sorriu, virou-a para si e beijou-a com amor."_

_"(...)"_

_"Sua saúde é muito frágil, Sra. Malfoy.- o médico falou- E você conhece as possíveis conseqüências que uma gravidez pode trazer à senhora."_

_"Eu sei, mas eu quero...eu quero tentar..."_

_"As chances de você sobreviver são poucas, senhora. Com uma gravidez bem assistida, e com sorte, o bebê pode sobreviver, mas a senhora...desculpe, acho difícil..."_

_"Eu quero tentar...eu quero dar um sempre para o Draco...não quero que ele saiba disso, doutor, por favor..."_

_"Está tudo bem, senhora."_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""_""""_

Draco só soube dessa última conversa alguns dias antes do parto, e nem mesmo ela fazia sentido agora.

Alguns dias tinham se passado e Draco podia ser visto sempre na mesma cadeira da sala de espera. Por vezes saía, raramente, quando era obrigado a comer alguma coisa que não queria, mas logo depois lá estava ele novamente.

Ou então, às vezes ele ia até o quarto onde Gina estava. Ficava observando a mulher desacordada através de um vidro, por horas, sem pensar em nada, apenas observando, admirando o sorriso que ela ainda tinha no rosto.

Em determinados momentos ele achava que ela estava serena, calma e feliz. O semblante dela mostrava isso.

"Você não viu a sua filha depois do dia em que ela nasceu.- Harry parou atrás de Draco e falou- Ela é linda.- Draco virou-se para ele e atropelou seu comentário."

"Os médicos disseram que é apenas uma questão de dias.- Harry olhou além do vidro e observou Gina."

"Ela parece feliz."

"Ela estava feliz.- ele admitiu- Mas estaria mais se estivesse aqui."

Draco afastou-se e andou sem rumo, deixando apenas que seus pés lhe levassem para qualquer lugar. Chegou ao final de um corredor sem saída e viu um enorme vidro, dando para uma sala decorada com motivos infantis. Acima do vidro estava escrito _Berçário_.

Na sala havia diversos bercinhos, dispostos um ao lado do outro, com o nome bem grande da família à qual pertencia e o nome que a família lhe dera.

"Albany, Samara. Johnson, George. Gilmore, Alexia. Malfoy, SND.- ele franziu o cenho- SND?- bateu no vidro e chamou a enfermeira. Apontou a menininha no berço Malfoy e ela a trouxe para fora- O que significa SND?"

"Sem Nome Definido. Ela é sua?"

"Sim...- ele sorriu para a criança, achando-a encantadora com os ralos cabelos vermelhos e a pele muito branca, como a da mãe."

"Já escolheu o nome?"

"Ainda não...Virgínia e eu...- ele parou- Posso levá-la para passear um pouco? Por favor?- a mulher olhou-o com a cara estranha e desconfiada."

"Posso ver seus documentos?- ela conferiu os documentos, verificando mesmo que Draco era o pai da criança- O senhor tem dez minutos, ou eu chamo a segurança do hospital."

"Eu volto logo. Ela só vai ver a mãe."

A enfermeira estendeu os braços para que ele pegasse a filha, mas ele apenas a observou. Ergueu os braços e desceu-os novamente. Nunca tinha segurado a filha, e durante dias ele nem mesmo se lembrara dela, de tão preocupado com Gina. Decidido, ele levou os braços até a filha e pegou-a cuidadosamente, aconchegando-a em seu colo. A sensação era a de estar segurando algo muito frágil, e ele teve tanto cuidado como nunca tivera na vida.

Draco parou na frente do vidro que dava para o quarto de Gina. Observou a mulher durante um tempo, então voltou sua atenção para a filha. Ela abrira os olhos e Draco viu que a garotinha tinha os seus olhos, muito azuis quase cinzas. Era realmente linda.

"Olha lá, minha linda, a mamãe...- ele falou, com a voz carinhosa- ela não é linda?- fitou os olhos da filha e viu que ela estava olhando atentamente para ele- Eu vou cuidar de você, ok? Mas precisamos de um nome...- ele pensou durante uns dois minutos até resolver o nome perfeito- Vida, é esse o seu nome...o meu sempre a partir de agora. Você tem que voltar para o berçário, meu amor...depois o papai vai te ver..."

Ele voltou até o berçário e entregou a filha para a enfermeira.

"Decidiu o nome dela, Sr. Malfoy?"

"Vida, Vida Malfoy. Ou melhor, Vida Weasley Malfoy."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Caía uma fina chuva no litoral. Draco estava sobre a mesma rocha em que estivera antes de Vida nascer. O mar estava calmo, o sol ameno. Havia um gracioso arco-íris sobre o mar, o que acabava não deixando a atmosfera tão triste como parecia ser.

Junto com Draco estavam mais várias pessoas, em sua maioria ruivos e em sua maioria vestidos de preto. Apenas Draco vestia um terno branco, e Vida um encantador vestidinho branco. Ele segurava a filha em seus braços, sob um enorme guarda-chuva e apenas observava a cerimônia.

Vida tinha apenas alguns dias de vida, jamais entenderia tudo aquilo, e muito menos se lembraria daquilo quando fosse mais velha. Mas Draco jamais esqueceria aquele momento, quando Molly Weasley abriu a pequena urna de chumbo e jogou as cinzas de Gina ao mar.

Draco observou as cinzas sumirem no ar, serem levadas pelo vento para junto do mar, para longe. Ele não chorou, simplesmente não conseguiu chorar depois do dia em que Vida nasceu. Apenas sofreu silenciosamente, e aceitou que o sempre de Virgínia agora era o sempre de Vida, o seu sempre, e ele estaria lá para todo esse sempre.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Vida, vamos!- Draco gritou- Estamos atrasados!"

A garotinha, de seis anos, apareceu ao pé da escada e Draco olhou-a encantado.

"Estou bonita?"

"Está perfeita!"

Ele observou a roupa de balé da garota, o colant branco, a saia rodada de um tecido mais cheio, a meia calça e as sapatilhas, o coque bem feito no alto da cabeça e a bela tiara com um pequeno brilhante na cabeça.

"Você lembra dos passos direitinho para a apresentação?"

"Sim, papai...- ela sorriu para ele."

"Você tem o sorriso da sua mãe, era o que eu mais gostava nela. Eu já te disse isso?"

"Sempre.- ele riu."

"Vamos...- ele estendeu a mão para a filha, que a aceitou."

"Não, espera.- ela correu até o retrato da mãe, que ficava no meio da sala e olhou atentamente para ele- Papai disse que agora eu sou o sempre dele...ele sempre diz isso, e diz que um dia você foi o sempre dele...- o retrato de Gina sorriu e acenou para Vida, sem efetivamente saber que aquela era a sua filha- eu te amo, mamãe...- Vida pegou novamente a mão do pai- eu te amo, papai..."

"Eu também te amo, Vidinha...para sempre...- ele falou, dando um beijo nela."

"Para sempre."

**FIM**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**N/Rbc: **então é isso, uma FanFic dramática, triste em que eu mato a minha personagem feminina favorita do livro (o masculino é...pasmem...Draco Malfoy)...a primeira em que eu a mato...simplesmente deu vontade porque eu estava ouvindo Kenny G enquanto escrevia, depois passei para clássicas...tudo muito, muito drama...mas a verdade é que a intenção era fazer uma Fic alegre, porque o início é alegre (os três primeiros parágrafos, eu acho). Mas mesmo assim eu adoro essa fic...gosto muito mesmo, acho que porque ela é muito emotiva e sei lá...

E depois eu resolvi que ia fazer uns quatro finais alternativos...um em que ela morria, um que os três morriam (primeiro ela e o bebê e o Draco se matava se jogando da mesma rocha sobre o mar), outro em que talvez só o bebê morresse e outro em que acabava tudo bem, todo mundo vivo...mas daí optei pelo primeiro final...porque esqueci de escrever os outros e só lembrei agora.

Algumas cenas foram cortadas porque senão ia ficar muito dramático (mais ainda) e eu ia ter que botar no gênero angústia...eu sei que talvez devesse ter botado, mas tem romance e drama e prefiro esses dois gêneros...mas então é isso...de novo...rs...

Apreciaram a leitura?

Bjinhos...

**Rebeca Maria!**


End file.
